As conventional car navigation systems, a small portable navigation apparatus which is a so-called PND (Portable Navigation Device) and a frame-mounted type car navigation apparatus (in-vehicle information apparatus) which is fixed, for example, on a dashboard of a vehicle are widely known.
Since the functions of PND are simplified in comparison with an in-vehicle information apparatus, the cost for development and manufacturing of PND is relatively low, and therefore PNDs are distributed at low prices. Recently, as described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. JP2009-025254A, PNDs with Bluetooth communication function Which enables a handsfree communication using a mobile phone having a Bluetooth communication function are becoming popular.
Regarding an in-vehicle information apparatus, it is also required to install a handsfree communication function from the view point of safety. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. JP2009-049825A, in-vehicle information apparatuses which enable a handsfree wireless communication function are becoming popular.